


Perks of Her Love

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [136]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cancer, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tragedy turns Ann Rutledge's life into upheaval, it's only the love of her family and the memories of her lifelong relationship with her wife that keeps her from succumbing to grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 15 July 2016-  
> Word Count: 1243 so far  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: Maybe something as ridiculous as a coffee shop AU. Where instead of Power it's some sort of coffee related war. You could even do... instead of good/evil... coffee vs tea  
> Summary: When tragedy turns Ann Rutledge's life into upheaval, it's only the love of her family and the memories of her lifelong relationship with her wife that keeps her from succumbing to grief.  
> Spoilers: Coffee shop AU where some things we learned about the characters in canon stay in play, but not all of them. Pretty much only names can be guaranteed to apply here.  
> Warnings: Major character death. Other warnings will be added as they appear in the story.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First off, let me just say that I fully expect to be called an asshole for the emotional upheaval and feels that this story will produce. There's nothing in that respect that you can call me that I haven't already done. That said, this story is proving to be a serious labor of love. When I got the idea from my beta, I was expecting this whole Ann vs. Greta feud over coffee shops: the corporate store vs. the bohemian hangout. And then, I saw this one picture of Barbara Hershey and Robin Weigert from some cast party that just triggered off this idea that began to take over my brain for the last week or more. Because it's an AU, I took some liberties in information we know about the characters, as well as adding in some OCs to round out the cast. This story is already shaping up to be my favorite of this entire project. I hope that you'll join me on this journey and that it lives up to everyone's expectations, including my own. And for the record, this is the first time in nearly two decades that I've posted a story as a work-in-progress rather than a completed piece. I'm hoping to post once a week, probably on Fridays, until it's done. And no, I'm not sure yet how long it's going to be.
> 
> Note: Flashback scenes are in _all italics_. Non-English and emphasized words are in _italics_.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"One day I'm gonna write a book about you, Mommy."_

_That makes Ann chuckle and pull her daughter into her arms. "Is that so, little love? And why would you want to do that, Veronica?"_

_"Because you're the bestest in the whole wide world, Mommy. And Mama's also the bestest, so she'll be in the book, too."_

_"Your mama is definitely the best person I know, that's true. She is beautiful and kind and makes me a better person every single day that I have known and loved her. I don't know where I'd be without her and you and your brother and sister. I love all of you so much."_

*****

Ann sighs as the memory fades, wanting to cling to anything positive today. She clutches a book to her chest tightly, fighting back the tears that have been as regular as the need to breathe for -- days? weeks? -- what seems like forever. She reaches behind her on the bed to grab the afghan crumpled there, wrapping it around her shoulders until the scents embedded in its fibers surround her like a comforting cocoon.

"I can't do this," she whispers to the empty room. "Not today, not ever. This is too much." She lifts up the book to look at the photograph on the cover, one of her favorites because of the happiness it exudes. Without thought, she presses her lips to one of the faces in the photograph, then clutches the book in a vicelike grip, clinging to the last remnants of her sanity. "Why did you have to go? I don't know how to live without you in my life."

Her head bends over the book, eyes closing against the onslaught of grief-tinged memories. She begins to rock slightly back and forth, trying to imagine strong arms wrapping around her from behind. She can almost feel that pointed chin settling on her shoulder.

 _"Schatzi, this is not what I want for you."_ The sound of her wife's voice is so real, it hurts. _"You know that it had to happen. We had a lifetime together. We have three beautiful children, a granddaughter, and another grandchild on the way. You have always been the strong one. Be strong for our family. Be strong for me. I love you always, Ann."_

Greta's last words replay in her mind, bringing on a fresh spate of tears. Ann offhandedly wonders how she isn't dehydrated from all of the crying she's been doing. And then a wet laugh bubbles up from deep in her gut at that thought, the echo of Greta's laugh joining her. Ann falls over to curl up next to her wife's pillow, wishing more than anything that she could be gazing on that beloved face.

A knock at the door quiets the worst of the hysterical laughter, but she doesn't move from her spot as she calls out, "Come in."

"Mom?"

Alissa. Of course, she's the one to come collect her mother for what needs to be done. She's so much like Greta, it's a shock to most that they're not related by blood.

Ann hears the door open, creaking ever so slightly, and she remembers that she was supposed to fix that before… Now it's just another reminder that half of her soul is missing. She sighs softly, wiping ineffectually at her cheeks, but doesn't get up. Instead, she relaxes as she feels her oldest child stretch out behind her, the growing swell of her belly pressing into Ann's lower back. The thought that Greta won't meet their second grandchild causes another band of grief to tighten around her heart, and she exhales slowly.

"Is it time to go?"

"Not quite," Alissa replies, ignoring the break in Ann's voice. "I thought you might want some help with your dress or your hair. Mama was specific--"

"Your mama was always specific about what she wanted. Sometimes I think she was stricter about certain things than I ever was."

Alissa laughs at that and hugs Ann, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "No, Mom, you had all the cards in the strictness game. And we all loved you for it, even if we complained a lot. Okay, Damien and Veronica probably complained the loudest."

"No, my darling eldest, you were the worst. You were out of the house and on your own by the time your brother and sister hit their rebellious phases."

"Oh, I remember that well, Mom. Or have you forgotten that Ronny used to run away from home to my house?"

Ann shifts around to face her daughter, gently tucking a stray lock of dark hair behind Alissa's ear. "She hates it when you call her that."

"I know," Alissa replies with a devious grin. "That's why I do it."

"You and Damien were always terrible about teasing her until she cried."

"But we always stopped when Mama threatened to call you and tell you what we did."

"You know she never actually called me about that."

"But she always called so we could hear her."

"She called the time and temperature number and pretended it was me. I never knew what was going on until I'd walk in the door and whichever of you was in trouble would just spill your guts. Well, until you got older and started exerting your independence more."

Alissa laughs then, and the sound warms Ann's heart. "Mama was a very sneaky woman, wasn't she?"

"She could be, yes, but she loved all three of you so much. You were as deeply rooted in her heart as the shop."

"And you, too. Mama loved you more than all of us."

"And I love her with everything in me." Ann's eyes close again, her wife's smiling face appearing in her mind. "I miss her so much, Alissa. I don't know if I can bear a life without her."

Strong arms pull her into a hug, and Ann let the tears soak into her daughter's shirt. "Shh, it's okay, Mom. She may not be here physically, but she'll always be here in our hearts and our memories. And in Ronny's books. Mama wouldn't want you to give up, and neither do we. We can't lose you, too, not yet."

They lay there for a few moments, sharing their grief, until Ann very distinctly feels a little foot pressing against her own stomach. The sensation startles her briefly, then she starts to laugh again. "That is definitely your baby, Alissa. You kicked just like that. Greta used to laugh and swear that you were trying to move to her womb so that you could torment her like you did to me." She shifts down to press a kiss to that same spot. "Hey in there, _liebling_ , you be nice in there. Kicking your grandma isn't nice."

"I think you scared the guppy into behaving," Alissa replies. "And that means it's time for us to finish getting ready so that we can get over to the funeral home." When Ann stiffens at the reminder, her daughter rubs her arm. "I know, Mom, but this is what Mama wanted us to do. How can any of us ignore her final wishes?"

Ann nods slowly, hearing Greta's final words one more time. _" Be strong for our family. Be strong for me. I love you always, Ann."_ She takes a deep breath as she sits up, squaring her shoulders. "For your mama and my beloved, I'll do what I have to."


	2. Chapter 1 - 1968

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something's going to happen today, Mama, I just know it will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the basics here for your edification. The coffee shop and Ann's family home are in Brooklyn. Ann's father works in Manhattan. More on the backgrounds of both women will come up in future chapters.

~September 23, 1968~

Ann wakes up early, more eager for school than normal. When her mother, Elizabeth, comes to wake her, she finds her eight-year-old daughter sitting on her bed, already dressed and brushing her hair.

"Mama, may I have one braid today instead of two?"

"Of course," she replies, moving to take the brush from Ann's hand. "You're up awfully early. Is something wrong?"

Ann shakes her head, hands fidgeting in her lap. "I don't know? I woke up and just had to get up. Something's going to happen today, Mama, I just know it will."

"Your hunches have always been good, sweetheart."

Ann is quiet for several minutes as her mother braids her hair. Her feet swing lightly, but there's an almost manic energy to her. "Mama, may I have an extra cookie in my lunch today? I'll eat all of my vegetables for dinner tonight, I promise."

*****

Walking into her classroom, Ann is surprised to see someone sitting at the desk to her left. That spot has been empty for the last month that school has been in session. Perhaps this is the exciting thing that woke her up so early this morning. She settles in her seat and studies the girl quietly reading a book. She has light brown hair pulled up in tiny pigtails near the crown of her head, and wears an outfit that almost looks like the uniform the girls wear at the Catholic school. Glancing down, Ann can see that the girl has her legs crossed at the ankle, and her feet swing back and forth as she reads, much like Ann does herself.

Without further thought, Ann leans over to gently tap the girl on the shoulder, saying, "Hi, I'm Ann. You must be new here."

The girl grins shyly and Ann notices that she has the prettiest brown eyes; they almost look like the dark cinnamon that her mother uses when cooking. "My name is Greta," she replies softly in an accent that Ann recognizes as German. There is the faintest lisp to her words, which Ann notices is due to a missing front tooth. "Today is my first day."

"And now you have your first friend," Ann says with a broad grin, feeling immediately that her words are right when Greta returns the smile. "I'll show you around and--"

"All right, everyone, in your seats."

Without thought, Ann moves to face the teacher, but she keeps sneaking glances at her new friend. Greta marks her spot and closes the book, which allows Ann to see that she's reading _Charlotte's Web_. This makes Ann giggle ever so softly because it's one of her favorite books, too.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Mrs. Baylock," Ann replies along with the rest of the students.

"Before we begin this morning, I'd like to introduce you all to our newest student, Miss Margareta Megiddo. Would you please stand up and tell us about yourself?"

Greta stands, cheeks coloring slightly, and is quiet until Ann reaches over to squeeze her hand. Greta smiles then and squeezes back, holding her hand tightly. "If you please, I am called Greta. I was named after my _oma_ , but Mama and Papa call me Greta."

A couple of the other children begin to snicker and giggle when they hear Greta's lisping accent. She goes quiet and blushes, squeezing Ann's hand even harder. Mrs. Baylock glares at the offending students. Ann wants to, but keeps her eyes on her new friend instead.

"I'm sorry for your fellow students' rudeness, Greta," Mrs. Baylock replies with an encouraging smile. "Please continue."

" _Danke_. I mean, thank you. I was born in Klagenfurt, Austria, but my papa is from here. He met my mama when he was stationed at an Army base near my hometown. They fell in love, got married, and had me. Papa came home to work at his family's shop, so Mama and I came with him. I am excited to be here. Papa has told me much about New York City and America."

"Well, I hope that we can make the transition to living in America easier for you, Greta."

"Thank you, Mrs. Baylock," she replies as she takes her seat, reluctantly letting go of Ann's hand.

"I see you've already met Ann. I'm sure she'll help you adjust to how we do things here. Why don't the rest of you introduce yourselves to your new classmate?"

Ann barely hears the others go through their introductions, intently watching the emotions on her new friend's face.

*****

"Mama!" Ann calls out happily as she races into the house. "Guess what?"

"Jacket and shoes first, Ann," her mother calls out. When Ann comes into the kitchen, she gets a kiss on her cheek. "Can your news wait until you change out of your school clothes?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ann replies with a giggle, then heads for her room to change.

She brings her book bag back to the kitchen, pulling out her homework as she settles at the table. Elizabeth sets a plate with apple slices, and pieces of celery with peanut butter in them and a glass of milk in front of her, then sits in the chair to her left.

"And what is this big news that has you so happy, sweetheart?"

"I have a new friend, Mama! Her name is Greta and she's from Austria. That's by Germany, right? Because she has a German accent. It's very pretty, too. Can I have her sleep over on Friday? I promise I'll be very good all week."

Her mother laughs and cups Ann's cheek. "Breathe, Ann. I'll talk to your father after dinner about having her over Friday night. And I'll need to call her parents to ask their permission, as well."

Before she finishes her sentence, Ann whips out a piece of paper from her notebook. "Greta gave me this. I wrote down our phone number and address for her and her parents, too. I thought it was the right thing to do if we're to be friends."

Elizabeth chuckles as she takes the paper. "It would appear that you have your father's sense of protocols. That's very grown up of you, Ann." She studies the paper. "Megiddo. Why does that name sound familiar?"

Ann starts to speak, but finishes chewing her apple slice first. "Greta said her grandparents run a coffee shop, and that it's been in her family for generations."

"Wait! Megiddo's Coffee Shop. We've been there before, Ann. In fact, we were stuck there in a sudden downpour a couple of months ago, after shopping for your school clothes. That means I know her grandparents."

"Was that the place with the yummy cocoa and the spice cookies I liked?"

Elizabeth nods and smiles. "That's right. Now finish your schoolwork. I'll talk to your father tonight and call her parents tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mama."

*****

Ann is settling in for bed that night, waiting for her mother to come tuck her in. Her father had been late in coming home from work, and in a grumpy mood. She trusts that her mother will talk to her father about having Greta sleep over, but wishes she could be there, too. She wants to tell her father all about her new friend and how they're just so perfect together already.

"No!" The sound of her father yelling startles her from her nightly routine of brushing her hair before bed, and she sneaks closer to the door to listen. "I forbid it, Elizabeth. I will not let my daughter play with a _German_ girl. Have you forgotten that my father _died_ because of the Germans?"

"Albert, please," Elizabeth says, "She's not German, she's Austrian. Well, I guess she's more than just Austrian, because of the Megiddo family, but--"

"It doesn't matter!"

"They're just little girls, Albert. We've frequented the coffee shop many times over the years. You said yourself that you like their pies almost as much as mine and your mother's."

"That's different."

Ann hears her father stomping around downstairs, then start to make his way upstairs. She quickly runs to sit on her bed again, brush moving through her hair, and hopes that he doesn't realize she was eavesdropping. When he knocks on her door, she swallows against a dry mouth and says, "Come in."

"Are you ready for bed yet, Ann?"

"Almost, Daddy. I'm just finishing brushing my hair."

Albert moves to sit next to her on the bed. She keeps brushing her hair, but glances up at him. He's not frowning, but the lines are deep between his eyebrows, and he seems to have tears in his eyes. That worries Ann because her father never cries. He sighs heavily and turns to meet her curious gaze.

"Do you like this girl, Ann? This new girl in your class?"

"Very much, Daddy. She's nice, and funny, and she even likes the same books as me. She's only seven, but she's smart enough to skip a grade. Mama says that's because school is a little different in Austria, so she learned more things already because of it."

He nods slowly, then reaches out to stroke her hair gently. She watches the lines between his eyes fade slightly. "And you want her to spend the night Friday night, is that true?"

"Yes. I think you would like her, Daddy. She's all alone and no one else wants to play with her. I really like her and don't want her to be so lonely. I know what that's like."

"I'm not pleased with this, but I'll allow her to come over Friday night if her parents agree to it. But I don't want you to go to her house to play in the future. She can come here. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Daddy," she says, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Thank you, Daddy."


	3. Chapter 2 - 1974

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final period of the final day of junior high school for Ann and Greta, and neither girl is able to control her desire to just be done with the school year. They want to embark on their last summer as girls before they become high school freshman and proper young ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I have a thing for the name Elizabeth, as I not only have this as Ann's mother's name, but Greta's paternal grandmother and almost her mother. *facepalm* That said, I chose to use my aunt's name for Greta's mother because I adore my aunt and I think her name is neat.

~31 May 1974~

It's the final period of the final day of junior high school for Ann and Greta, and neither girl is able to control her desire to just be done with the school year. They want to embark on their last summer as girls before they become high school freshman and proper young ladies. Each has turned in her books and awaits the ringing of the bell to clean out their lockers and race to the bus to get _their_ seats. They've sat side by side in the same spot since first meeting in third grade, and it's just something they do. Ann's mother offered to pick them up from school before taking them to the shop, but both girls refused, citing a rite of passage to ride the bus for the last time as junior high school girls.

The second the bell rings, the girls fight against their classmates to escape classrooms to the hallways and lockers before beginning a mass exodus toward the buses that will take them away from the daily tedium of school for another three months. Clearing out the last bits from their lockers, Ann and Greta meet up near the front door of the school. They pause to glance back down the hallways, knowing that the next time they step foot in this building, they'll no longer be current students there. Without thought, Ann reaches for Greta's hand and is gratified to feel her squeezing back.

"Come on, _schatzi_ ," she says with a grin. "Let's go get our seats."

As one, they turn and head out of the building with a giggle and race to their bus to get their seat. The shop is one of the last stops on the route home, so the bus grows quieter and quieter as it empties out. Stopping at the far end of the block, the driver smiles as they exit the bus. They walk the length of the block to the corner where Megiddo's Coffee is situated. Out of habit, Ann shifts to fix the sandwich board's drunken angle before they step into the shop itself.

"Hello, _lieblings_ ," Greta's mother says with a bright smile. "How was your last day of junior high school?"

"Long!" Greta replies and makes a grand show of rolling her eyes, making a couple of regular patrons chuckle at her antics.

Both girls move to hug Heike and receive a kiss on the cheek before taking their bags to the back room of the shop. When they come back out, there are glasses of iced tea and two spice cookies each, which they eat as they sit at their spots at the far end of the counter. They lose themselves in a bit of people watching, Ann scribbling notes in her composition book until closing time. Closing time is always fun for the girls as they help the adults with cleaning up for the day. Over the years, the various members of the Megiddo family have taught Ann a more than passing amount of German, and treat her like one of the family. She knows many of the songs they like to sing, joining in when she can, and today is no different.

Once all of the chores are done and the shop is pronounced clean enough for _Oma_ Betty, everyone trudges upstairs, past the second floor used for storage, to the various apartments on the third, fourth, and fifth floors of the building. Greta and her parents live in the larger of the two apartments on the top floor, across the hall from her grandparents. Book bags stowed in Greta's bedroom, the girls help _Oma_ Betty and Heike in making dinner. Ann loves cooking with Greta's family, and has brought several recipes home for her own mother to make.

"You are becoming quite the little chef, _liebling_ ," Heike says with a grin. "You could have a job here in the shop when you are old enough, if you want it."

Ann beams at the praise, and nods excitedly. "I would like that very much, Mama Heike. I always feel safe and welcomed here."

"And you always will be, Ann. You are a member of this family as surely as my Greta is. Family of the heart is sometimes more important than the family you're born into. You remember that, _ja_?"

"I'll never forget it."

"Good girl. Now get those potatoes peeled so we can boil them."

*****

The girls split their time off between the shop and Ann's house, making sure to guarantee that neither set of parents feels slighted. On the days they're with Ann's mother, they go on picnics, or swimming at the pool. Special trips to museums and the zoo also happen, but the latter sometimes includes Greta's parents when they have a rare day off together. When they spend time at the shop, they help out wherever they're needed, and always get extra pocket money to go to the movies or get treats on their outings with Ann's mother.

The girls have sleepovers every night, alternating houses to make it easier on Ann's father, who has grudgingly accepted Greta and her family as part of his life. They are always quieter and more reserved when the elder Rutledge is home, and spend many of those nights outside in a tent under the stars.

In this manner, the summer passes by quickly, and the girls begin to get excited about the coming school year and being freshmen in high school. When Albert Rutledge takes his annual summer vacation, he agrees to take Greta to the family cabin on the lake in upstate New York.

It is the first time that boys begin to notice Ann in her bathing suit. Greta has not yet started to develop her woman's curves, and she feels like these boys will steal her best friend from her with their flattery. She grows quiet when they show up, not wanting to upset Ann, but Ann always seems to know when something is wrong with Greta.

That night, the second of their week at the cabin, Greta brushes Ann's hair, something they both love when they sleep over at each other's houses. Ann closes her eyes and relaxes, knowing this is the last thing to do before they crawl into their beds and whisper silly stories until drifting off to sleep.

"Greta?" she finally asks. "Is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask this, Ann?"

"Because you've been quieter than normal all day. Did I do something to upset you?"

Greta continues to brush Ann's hair, but chews at her bottom lip. Indecision wars within her about being honest, but she has never once lied to her best friend in the six years they've been best friends and like sisters. When Ann turns and takes the brush from her, she finally meets her gaze.

"I'm not sure?" she finally admits, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes.

Ann pulls her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry if I did something to upset you. Will you please tell me what it is I did so that I don't do it again?"

"It--" Greta coughs to clear the lump in her throat. "It wasn't you so much as it was the boys by the water today."

Ann pulls back, confusion causing lines to form between her brows. "I don't understand. They wanted us to join them, but I didn't want to."

"They wanted _you_ to join them. They ignored me, Ann, because…" she trailed off and gestured vaguely at Ann's body, then at her own. "They weren't interested in me joining them. They only invited me along to guarantee that you would come. You wanted to go, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. And that's why I turned them down. This is _our_ summer vacation, Greta. I don't want any icky boys to ruin it," Ann replies, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Greta makes a sound then that is half laugh, half sob of relief. It's enough for Ann to pull her into another hug and kiss her cheek before whispering in her ear, "You're the only person that matters to me, _schatzi_." The nickname sounds strange on her tongue, but it's the closest she can come to what Greta means to her.

"Y-You mean it?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

" _Danke_ ," Greta whispers, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Greta?"

"Before we left for this trip, Papa and Mama sat me down and told me that I will go to school with you this fall, but next year I am going back to Austria to complete my final years of high school. It is something that Mama promised my _Oma_ Margareta before we left to come to America. I don't want you to forget me and choose to hang out with boys instead while I'm gone."

Dread fills Ann's stomach at the thought of not having Greta around, and she hugs her tightly. "I love you, Greta, and no one will ever come between us, I promise."

That night the girls share a bed, both needing the comfort of their friendship, their bond, and fall asleep in tears with arms wrapped tightly around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German translations:
> 
>  _oma_ :: grandmother  
>  _ja_ :: yes  
>  _danke_ :: thank you  
>  _liebling_ :: darling, sweetie  
>  _schatzi_ :: sweetheart


End file.
